Seeking Answers: A Meeting of Dispassion
A cold night in Paris, a man and a lady were walking down the streets looking for something..Then they stopped at the doorstep of a club named Kismet.. "I think this is the place", the man said, "Ladies first?", he escorted the lady inside. The couple were greeted by a young woman in a fairly skimpy outfit, "Oh I'm so sorry we're closed tonight so you'll have to leave now." As the woman began to escort them out a well dressed man came out from the back and grabbed her arm, "There's no need for that mademoiselle. This fine couple here are my guests." He let go of her hand. "This way if you please," he said motioning them towards the back of the building. The man eventually lead them to a candle lit room scattered with fine furnishings in red, black and gold. "Please take a seat," he said smiling charmingly. The man seated, while the lady did not, the lady walked closer to the host, she looked directly into his eyes for about 5 seconds and finally said with a playful smile, "Long time no see....". He smiled and took her hand and kissed it but then he bit it hard enough to draw blood and quickly liked it before she had time to pull away pulled away. He continued to smile at her while he wiped a spot of blood from his lip, "That makes us even, non?" The lady just smiled maliciously at the man's actions, she said, "Cheap move, Pierre". Then the other man stood up and said silently but quite audible, "I'll bind you with water, then drown you till you're knocked down". As the man said this the sound of rushing water was heard.... The water burst out from the pipes in the wall and rushed towards the slick man but before he was hit he vanished. "You can run, but you can never hide....", the man shouted while the lady finally took a seat, she said, "Kieth, do it quickly". Then the man named Kieth began to mutter something when Pierre appeared right before him, grabed his face and kissed him. Keith retreated, then roared with anger, "What the HELL, I won't forgive you". Keith continued roaring madly, "I will drown you!!!!", "DAMMMNNNN YOOUUUU!!!!!", and "DIEEEE!!!". Meanwhile, the lady seating muttered, "Oh, so this is what happens when you ruin his pride, can't wait to see the face on Senju when he see's this". "Now, now ... I believe we are both civilized men and I merely wanted to prevent you from damaging my beautiful establishment," the man said as he used his new powers to remove the water damage from the furniture, "lets just let bygones be bygones, oui?" "Heh, you're right, I'm not like that Senju", Keith said while fixing his clothes and maintaining his composure. "Well, now, I'll defeat you", he said. While the lady sitting on the couch was now lying down, she said playfully, "He kissed you, Keith". Keith was now again angry and began slashing his sword at Pierre. "Hmm, well I guess a duel is a little more civilized," he said as he unsheathed his own sword to block his, "but I still see no point to this quarrel. We are after all on the same side." He continued to smile. "Same side.....eh?", the lady said. "As far as I know.....or as Messiah knows, you are a threat to the group, this is getting boring, I'll finish you myself", the lady continued. "Maria...", Kieth looked at the girl. "Move aside....", Maria ordered him. "Hmm? A threat? Well currently I have no intention of betraying the group ... then again I guess you never know what's will happen, except of course for Messiah that is." Pierre placed his sword back in it's sheath, "But if you truely do intend to fight me for real, I would higly advise against it. I have much more experience than either of you children." Pierre's eye's began to glow a slight read. "Show me what you got", Maria said as she charged to Pierre with her dagger. Pierre just stood there as Maria charged but a column of flames appeared in front of them, and a deep voice said, "Stop that rubbish, scums". "Believe me I tried. I told them that this type of conduct was completely uncivil and yet they persisted. For the record though, I'd like to point out I never attacked them once," Pierre then took a seat on a bar stool in the room. He pulled out a cigarette, lite it up and began to smoke. "Senju, what are you doing here?", Maria asked looking at the man. "And why do you have lots of cuts?". "None of your business", Senju said plainly, then continued, "Envy here will explain". He pointed at the boy beside him, but the boy did not speak a word. "Fine, I'll explain", Senju sighed. "I am here to inform you that Messiah made a little joke, Maria and Keith, you two are called to find Pierre, Messiah though it will be funny to let you guys have a little fight, well all he wants is to get all of us together for a meeting". Senju ended. "DID YOU MEAN THAT I WAS KISSED FOR NOTHING???", Kieth screamed while Pierre sighed. "PIERRE, THAT KISS IS THE PAYMENT FOR ALL THE DAMAGE DONE TO YOUR BAR". Kieth shouted at Pierre. "Well then, it was a very fine payment indeed maybe even worth more than the damage," Pierre then looked seductively at Keith, "and I wasn't just talking about your contract." Pierre moved very swiftly to right in front of Keith and softly touched his face, "I shall have to repay you one of these days." Maria then asked, "Senju, where are we going to meet?". Senju was going to answer when Envy spoke, "Greed's Ship". "Good, very good", Kieth smiled. "Well then, shall we be on our way then," Pierre said opening the door and allowing the others to exit before him. "But first ..." He then grabbed the nearest employ by the waist, dipped them and then kissed them very passionately. He picked up his trench coat and placed his fedora on his head and exited the building closing the establishment's doors behind him. Pierre then paused for a minute and looked up at the night sky, "The starts seem especially brilliant tonight, that's a very good sign." He then began to follow the others who were already making their way to the docks where the rest of the members waited. About half an hour later, they reached the docks. "Where is Greed's ship?", Maria asked upon seeing multitudes of ship in the docks. Kieth answered, "Well, it could be easily inferred that THAT is Greed's ship", Kieth said, pointing on a huge golden ship. They continued walking slowly towards the ship. As they came to a halt in front of the ship, a voice said to them, "Come in, my friends". They all went inside the ship, it was very luxurious inside, the ship was in solid gold, then Kieth asked Greed, "Hey, I've been wanting to ask this to you, how come your ship does not sink, being solid gold, it must be very heavy". Greed replied with a smile, "Secret". As they walked inside the dining hall, a man and a little, red-headed girl were seated at the long table, waiting for them. "Welcome", the man said. The group came in and began sitting down. Category:Site-Wide Continuality